grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Amy
Description Main Info *'Name:' Amy *'Age:' 14 *'Favorite Activity:' Dancing. *'Pet Peeves:' Traditional dance, being lead on. Prior to joining the Grand Chase, Amy was the dancer and oracle of Silver Land on the Xenia Continent. She left the deities she once served after the great war erupted between the gods. Since the gods were being controlled by a darker power, she joined forces with the opposition, the Silver Knights. With her lively character and charm and exceptional dancing, Amy shot to stardom virtually overnight, raising the morale of the Knights while helping them forget the fatigue of the battlefield, a source of repose for all. However, the Silver Knights were destroyed by the dark forces and those remaining were scattered, fighting a dangerous uphill battle in a bold effort to win the gods back from the darkness. When the Grand Chase freed Samsara from evil's grasps, Amy made the decision to fight evil with the Grand Chase. Personality Amy is an egoist and does not like losing. Though she is bright and charming, she is cruel in that she can throw away a companion to a cliff with a cute smile when in danger. Other *Amy is known to be a klutz and some of the members (aside from Jin) define her as "pretty". *Although Jin did admit he has feelings for her, it is unknown how she responds to it. There may have actually been a relationship between the two long ago, since Jin stated that he had once loved someone. Special Ability Power Recharge Dance When the taunt command is executed in Dancing, Performance, or Drama mode, Amy will throw confetti. However, it's actually small pieces of Mana which will restore an ally's energy, but does not affect Amy herself. Note: The confetti is absent for the Muse class. Lasting Lyrics Whenever the switch command is used and converted to Dancing, Performance, or Drama mode, a small defensive buff is given to the entire party for 20 seconds. The duration of the buff can be extended with the Dancer's skill tree. Unlocking Amy can be unlocked by purchasing a Mission scroll from the shop and completing its objective. Quotes *''"Hi, I'm Amy!"'' *''"La la la la la la~"'' *''"Wow, you're so weak!"'' *''"Ooh, does it hurt? Does it?"'' *''"I surrender!!"'' *''"That hurt!"'' *''"Mommy..."'' *''"Did you just hit a girl?!"'' *''"You won't get away with this!"'' *''"One, two, three! Ding Ding Ding! Get up!"'' *''"Maybe next time, we'll be friends! Ehehehe!"'' *''"You know I'm cute!"'' *''"Eh? Just stay down!"'' *''"A fateful battle determined by the Gods!"'' *''"I'll bet my popularity on it! It's show time!"'' *''"Take that!"'' *''"A little love and maybe some affection!"'' *''"Amy's Grand Finale!"'' *''"It's Amy's fan club!"'' *''"Start the match~"'' *''"That's right! You're about to be knocked out!"'' *''"Every rose has its thorn~"'' *''"You shouldn't be so rough with a cute girl!"'' Trivia *Currently, Amy is the youngest character. However, Lass is a "child", implying that he is less than thirteen, and by technical terms he would be the youngest. However, Lass doesn't have a specific known age, and therefore, Amy is the youngest by default. *It isn't specified how Amy became an Oracle, despite being so young; it is usually an adult who channels with Gods. *Despite her age, Amy is extremely immature, and almost has twice the immaturity than Arme does, who is one year older. However, fourteen years old is just the second start of teenage life so it would make sense for Amy to be wailing like a child. *It seems that Amy is a boxer, as many of her quotes specify this type of combat. *With the Dancer's skill tree, Amy's combo can become Capoeira-style, which combines elements of martial arts, dance, and music. *Amy, along with Sieghart and Mari, are the only characters to have their own custom expressions. **In Sieghart's case, his Leap causes players that he jumps on to have an expression. **In Mari`s case, Polaris` grab is the only thing for her that causes players to have an expression. *Out of all the characters, she is the only one that eventually turns out to be a "deity," an immortal god/goddess who has supernatural powers. On the other hand, Sieghart is "immortal", though he isn't a "deity" (although Sieghart and Jin working together to fight for Deities). *Out of all the trailers, only Dancer's and Muse's had untranslated quotes. *There have been two notes of Amy that contain Rated M content. http://img140.imageshack.us/i/muse2.png/ http://forum.ntreev.net/grandchase/forums/p/62487/811500.aspx#811500 *She is the only female character to have a full two set skill bar for all of her jobs. Category:Characters